Unlimited Fanfiction Works (Extended Version)
by Knight of Lorelei
Summary: This is my version of the greatest episode of Fate/Stay Night, please check it you'd like.


Unlimited Fanfiction Works

A Fate/Stay Night fanfiction by Knight of Lorelei

–XXX–

**A/N: **Well, a guest reviewer asked if there could be more of it. So, I went ahead and made my own version of the best episode in the whole Fate/Stay Night anime. So, I present you with the extended version of the tale of the Snow Fairy and her last dance, against the Black Iron Giant.

On with it, then.

–XXX–

**Episode 14**

**End of the Fairytales**

"That's..." Emyia Shirou said incredulous.

"The exit. Looks like we have made it in time." Tohsaka Rin confirmed his first impression.

Finaly, the four of them had reached the front hall of this enormous castle. Liberty was just a few steps away.

As they run down the stairs, something caught Rin's attention. Her servant, Archer, was much more quiet and less cheery than she normally is.

"Is there something wrong, Archer?" She shot her a quick question.

"Huh? Oh, no. I hope it's nothing really, Rin." The girl with long silvery hair answered her master.

But then, when they were a just a few steps away from the door.

"Oh my, are you leaving already? Isn't it a shame, you have just got here." The lyrical voice of this castle's master called from behind them.

"Illyasviel..." Tohsaka mumbled, as they got stuck in place, staring at the girl on top of the stairway.

"Good evening. I'm glad you came here and saved me the trouble of having to hunt you down, Rin." Illya greeted her new guest.

Rin gasped.

"What's it? There is no fun if you stay quiet." The silver-haired homunculus giggled.

"At least, use the time I'm giving you to make your final prayers." She smiled innocently, while saying this.

"So, let me ask you something, then." Rin tried to remain composed.

"Illyasviel, I didn't saw you coming back inside the castle. So, the one that went out, was just a decoy. Am I right?" The blue eyed mage faced her, soon to be, executioner.

"That's right. I was just playing a trick on you, people, all this time." The little girl was proud of her ingenuity.

"I'm the lady of this castle. So, it's my duty to see, for my guests needs. And... keep them company." She bowed, while lifting the hem of her skirt, with all the politeness expected from a highborn noble.

Then, the floor rumbled as the enormous mass of Berserker, landed right in front of them.

"Grrrr." The iron hide giant growled.

"Have you finished talking, already?" Illya's voice now lost all of her earlier playfulness.

Unable to say anything, the four of them just stared, at her.

"It looks like you did. So, let's, get on with it, then." Illya lifted her tiny right hand in the air.

"I swear. No one of you, will exit this place alive." She was now colder than the snow of her homeland.

"Shirou, please go. I'll handle thi-" Saber tried to say, but almost fell on her knees in the middle of her sentence.

"Are you crazy? I will never do that." Her master supported her, before she hit the ground.

"Archer, can you hear me?" Rin whispered for her servant.

"It doesn't need to be much. But, I want you to buy us some time."

"Tohsaka!" Shirou was stunned at Rin's decision.

"Have you lost your mind? Archer can never face Berserker alone." Saber protested.

"We'll run while you cover us. Is that ok?" Rin didn't gave them ears.

"No, it's impossible, just forget it, Rin." Saber insisted.

"Tsc. Are you trying to insult me, Saber?" The red clad servant looked like she was pissed off by Saber's incredulity.

"Actually, I was going to do it, even if you didn't asked, Rin." Archer took a step forward.

"Fighting alone is the speciality of the Archer class, anyway." She said with a smirk in her face.

"I'll retreat after you've reached a safe distance." She close her eyes, and breathed. Confidence, now visible in her face.

"Really? Do you think that a nameless hero can beat my, Heracles?" Illya was amazed by Rin's naiveté.

"One more thing, Rin. I understand that I'm to buy you all time. But would you be displeased if I managed to defeat this monster once and for all?" Archer questioned her master, without looking back.

"Archer..." Rin was impressed by her servant's boast, even though she knew it was almost impossible for her to do it.

"If that's how you wish. Go ahead and teach them a lesson they will never forget, Archer." Rin matched her servant's boldness. After all, she couldn't let anyone know that she doubted her own decision. And, if by some chance Archer managed to finish Berserker off, for real. It would just make things easier for them.

"Rip those fools to shreds, BERSERKER!" Illya was pissed at their insolence.

"RRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrr" Howled the mad giant, as his chains were unleashed.

"Shirou, Saber! Let's go, now!" Rin dashed.

"But..." Shirou tried to protest.

"Shirou, we can't waste her sacrifice." Saber said, while facing the floor. And then, followed Rin.

"Emyia Shirou, I almost forgot. But, since 'He' isn't here this time. I shall say it to you, anyway." Archer called him as he started running.

"Shirou, you aren't a fighter. You are a smith. Remove all that's not necessary from your mind. There is only one thing you can do right. So, master it, no matter the costs." Archer was more serious then Shirou had ever seen her before.

"Archer..." Shirou gasped.

Archer opened her hands, and summoned her Noble Phantasms. Twin swords of black and white, representing the very concept of eternity, the Yin and the Yang.

"Our methods may be different, but the end is the same. For you, the worst enemy is yourself. You must always imagine yourself as the strongest of all, if you want to succeed."She said.

"Just one more thing, never forget who you are. That way, you will never regret any actions you may take in your future." She sounded extremely wistful, while saying this last part.

She then, threw her right hand weapon at the ceiling, collapsing a section of it behind her.

"Shirou!" Rin cried for him.

Looking back one last time. Shirou made his way out of the castle, also.

–XXX–

"RRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Berserker howled, as Archer managed to dodge one more of his blows.

Illyasviel observed the fight, with great pleasure. Because even when the nameless girl dodged her Heracles' attacks, she got damaged by the dislocation of air, that was strong enough to tear stone.

But, for some reason. Every time Illya glanced at that girl. She felt a discomfort, she couldn't explain with words.

"Hmph. Such an unfair disadvantage, for me. Even if I dodge it, I still get this damaged." Archer said to herself, after disengaging for a small amount of time.

_'You are as powerful as I remember, eh. Berserker.'_ She thought, reminiscing the past.

"What are you doing? Hurry up and crush her, Berserker!" Illya ordered her servant. For some reason, Berserker seemed to be going easy on this girl. And it was starting to irritate Illya.

"RRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Berserker assaulted his target relentlessly now.

Unable to dodge all these attacks at once. Archer got herself stuck in the path of one of Berserker's blows. She blocked it with both her weapons, which broke instantly, and was thrown to a wall far away from were she was.

"How weak... Those things break every time you summon them. Did you really thought, that you could beat my Heracles with such a low level Noble Phantasm?" Illya mocked the puny girl.

"Heh... Even though I'm supposed to lose this fight. Don't go thinking I'll go easy on you, Berserker." Archer smirked, while getting to her foot again.

"Huh, why is she smiling?" Illya was dumbfounded by that girl's petulance.

Archer jumped to the balcony above her. Extended her right arm in Berserker's direction, while using her left one to pour prana into her Noble Phantasm.

"_Her body is made out of stories"_

Archer's voice echoed with beginning of the incantation.

"Sealed Bow, First Release." Wings of light formed around Archer's right arm.

"RRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Berserker jumped, and tried to slash her in half. But Archer's attack was quicker.

"GLAMDRING!" Archer shouted the name of her first attack.

There was an enormous explosion, as the Hammer of Foes penetrated God Hand and transfixed Berserker. In the attack's wake, a hole has been opened in the ceiling of the castle, all the way to its roof.

"I can't believe, Berserker had to defend himself from her attack. Has she really projected a Noble Phantasm? Who in the world is this girl?" Illya was shocked after seeing the previous assault.

"Tsc, that thing normally is enough to kill anyone, short of Spartacus, in one hit." Archer said, as she jumped through the hole her previous attack had opened.

"Go get her! Berserker!" Illya commanded the giant.

Archer stood atop the castle's roof, the wind ruffled her ragged clothes, and the silvery moon shone over her. Feeling Berserker's approach, she jumped back, and tricked the mad servant into getting stuck in the hole.

"_Words are her blood, and imagination her heart"_

"Sealed Bow, Third Release." Archer readied her Noble Phantasm once more. This time two new sets of wings sprout from it.

"_She has written tales beyond count"_

"STORMBRINGER!" Archer summoned a sword of utter darkness, a cursed weapon who promised both victory and ruin to its wielder. Once again Berserker was mercilessly impaled.

"RRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrr" The iron giant roared in pain, as his very soul got drained into the pitch-black blade.

"What?" Illya questioned, as she felt the pain Berserker was suffering.

"_Never has she desisted"_

"Let me borrow 'Your' technique just for once, ok?" Archer whispered as she summoned her twin blades, and dashed in Berserker's direction.

"_Or ever has she been noticed"_

She crossed the weapons behind her, and pronounced the borrowed incantation.

"_Strength to break down mountains_

_Blades that split the water"_

"_Trace, Overedge"_

While just a copy of the technique 'He' mastered through all of 'His' life. It still made the desired effect. Though, the backlash from using something that isn't unreal, caught with her immediately.

"Gah, I guess I overdid myself trying to use it at full power." Archer moaned, as a burning pain shot through her magic circuits.

Berserker, finaly, had freed himself. He swung down with rage at the enemy in front of him.

_'Certainly, you are the strongest servant... Berserker.' _Archer thought,as Berserker's axe-sword crashed upon her, and sent her down to the castle's hall again.

While she fell, memories she thought she had long since forgotten came back to her.

Memories of a time when a man, whose eyes carried more guilt than anyone else, played with a small girl on a field covered by snow that never melts. A man, who eyes were only matched by 'Him'.

"Say, do you regret what you did, now?" Illya walked down the stairs, while mocking the girl once more.

"No wonder, I could never managed to stop 'Him'. When, I was not even able to save the person that I loved the most." She groaned as her body was crushed under the pressure of the falling debris.

"What? She is still alive? I can't believe it..." Illya disbelieved her own words.

"Berserker! Stop fooling around! Finish her, now! Something is funny is happening with this girl." Illya commanded her servant to end this fight now.

"I don't remember myself being this merciless when I was younger." Archer said, as started to get up from her prone position.

"My...self?" Illya was surprised, she couldn't believe it.

"I'll lose this, one way or another. But, at least, let me take one or two more. And show you how strong I have became... my Heracles." Archer had a smile in her face, as she said this.

* * *

***A/N: **Insert your favorite version of EMYIA here. My suggestion is 'Shoujo Shinka' the version from Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya, obviously.

* * *

Archer once more summoned a blade, threw it past her past self, striking the candelabra that illuminated the hall. Darkness momentarily distracted Illya and Berserker, and Archer used that time to position herself in a more dramatic spot. If she was going to go down, at least she would do it with style, she thought.

"Where?" Illya searched for the insolent girl.

And then, a silvery ray of moonlight shone over the equally silvery hair of the red clad archer.

_'Couldn't be more perfect.'_ She thought.

"What a shame, looks like the Moon Princess doesn't favor you, after all." Illya mocked her again.

"_For a long time she stood alone_

_Intoxicated with fantasy, in a forest of stories"_

Archer chanted. And as she did it memories of the days she lived with Rin came back to her mind.

"BERSERKER!" Illya shouted.

"RRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrr" The insane giant dashed, to finish this long fight.

"_Thus her life didn't had any meaning"_

Archer had almost finished. Memories of the boy she swore to protect came to her, but now, it was too late. The only thing she could do was trust him, to not become 'Him'.

Berserker swung, a split second separated Archer from being turned into nothing but a bloody stain in the castle's wall.

"_Her body was truly made out of stories"_

She finished in time, and a smirk of pleasure filled her face.

Then, an enormous blizzard engulfed both Illya and Berserker, who could do nothing but gasp in surprise.

When the small homunculus opened her eyes again, the world had changed. They where now in a forest, covered by eternal snowfall, in which, a castle could be seen in the far background. It wasn't just this.

Illya did remember this forest, because for many years, it and the castle she could see, where the only things she knew by world.

"Im... possible..." She couldn't even talk. The shock was too much for anyone to bear.

Archer was in front of them, with her back turned to the castle. A disturbing grin of sadistic pleasure, in her face.

"As you can see, this is a land of endless Fairytales. A place where imagination is the greatest weapon." She declared.

"Come and take me, now. Or, are you too afraid to face your own self, Illyasviel von Einzbern?" Archer challenged her former self.

"RRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Berserker charged in her direction.

"AHHHHHhhhhhhhhh" She matched his move.

And thus they began, the last dance of the Snow Fairy.

–XXX–

**A/N:** Well, folks. I don't have much more to say. So,let's end it by here.

If you liked it, be sure to put your review. And also, come to check out my other stories.

That's all of it people!

Farewell.


End file.
